I didn't steal your boyfriend
by charl88
Summary: Troy and Ryan are happy together but someone is not happy that they are together and she will do anything to get Troy to herself. Will Troy let her do it or will his love for Ryan stop him? TryanTroyellaR


**(( Well here is a one shot that I couldn't resist to write. It starts off as a Tryan and ends a Troyella so sorry to all those who were hoping for a happy ending but it is going to leave Ryan broken hearted. I do not own HSM but I do own the name Alison for Troy's mum. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!!! )) **

**I didn't steal your boyfriend **

Troy awoke when the sun blared through the window in his bedroom. He sat up and stretched yawning slightly. He looked over at the sleeping figure that was beside him and smiled. Ryan looked so cute when he was sleeping. Troy pulled the covers over his boyfriend. He kissed him softly on the cheek, wrapped a sheet around his waist and got up making his way to the bathroom. He wished that he could have his own bathroom like Ryan it would have made things easier. He and Ryan had had a crazed sex session last night and Ryan must have been tired from it. His parents thought that it was cute that he and Ryan were intimate and they didn't say anything to them about their sexual experiences.

"Babe?" Ryan moaned groggily. Troy turned around and saw Ryan sitting up, allowing the sheet to slip from his body. Troy couldn't help but smile. Even though Ryan was skinny he looked really good topless. "Hey you" he replied climbing back onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Ryan.

"You Okay?" Ryan asked grinning and placing his hands upon his boyfriends waist.

"I am now" Troy replied kissing Ryan. Ryan couldn't stop the urges so he kissed back, running his tongue across Troy's bottom lip begging for entrance. Troy allowed him entry and he ran his hands across Ryan's chest. This caused a moan to stifle from Ryan's mouth.

When Troy and Ryan had first come out everyone was shocked but they didn't shun them because of it. Everyone soon accepted that they were together and they thought that they were cute together. Ryan and Troy's parents were completely fine with the fact that their sons were gay. One person that wasn't extremely happy that they were together was Gabriella. She pretended that she was fine with it but deep down she was hurting, angry and jealous. She wanted Troy for herself and she was planning on doing anything to get him.

"Oh God Troy" Ryan moaned loudly, as Troy placed his hand down into Ryan's boxer shorts and was playing with Ryan's now hardened member. Troy knew that his parents would be able to hear but he didn't care. They knew that he and Ryan were having sex and they didn't say anything about it. Hearing his name escape from Ryan's lips drove him over the edge. He tugged at Ryan's boxer shorts and lustfully pulled them off.

He positioned himself at Ryan's entrance and looked at the little blonde boy, who wasn't actually that little (in a lot of senses). Ryan licked his lips seductively and smiled at Troy "I love you" he whispered sexily.

"I love you too Ry" he replied as he thrust himself into Ryan. Ryan let out another groan of pleasure "T-Troy" Ryan groaned as he closed his eyes and moved his hips to meet with Troy's thrusts.

"Ry-Ry" Troy moaned as he felt himself swelling up. It wasn't going to be long until he came, he knew that and so did Ryan. Troy moved slightly placing a soft kiss upon Ryan's moistened lips as he continued to thrust into his boyfriend.

"Faster" Ryan managed to moan out as he tried his hardest to hold himself back from letting out his release. Troy wasn't about to disappoint his boyfriend so he done as Ryan pleased. He placed his hands on either side of Ryan and thrust himself further, harder and faster into him.

"Oh God Troy. That feels so good" he screamed out. He didn't care who heard. It did feel too good not to say anything. He couldn't hold himself back anymore and he and Troy came together. He could feel their juices mix and once more he let Troy's name escape from his lips as he did so.

Troy rolled himself off Ryan breathing heavily. He looked at Ryan and smiled. "That was great" Ryan returned the smile "Yeah it was" Troy leaned over to kiss Ryan again but he was interrupted by Alison Bolton knocking on the door.

"Breakfast is served boys" her voice sounded happy and she couldn't help but smile. She was happy that her son was happy and that was all that she cared about. She knew that they wouldn't do anything stupid and that Ryan wouldn't hurt Troy so she had nothing to worry about.

"Thanks mum" Troy replied "We better get downstairs although I would rather stay here" Ryan grinned getting dressed. They went downstairs and saw Alison and Jack sitting at the breakfast grinning. It was obvious they knew what has just happened upstairs between Troy and Ryan. They sat down at the table and grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Hunny. Morning Ryan" Alison said taking a sip from her mug of tea

"Morning mum"

"Morning Mrs Bolton"

"Alison. Please"

"Good Morning Ryan. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Mr Bolton. And yourself"

"Good thank you"

They sat down an ate their breakfast. Ryan had to leave afterwards but promised Troy that he would be around again that night. Troy pouted so Ryan gave him a passionate kiss before he left.

Troy was in his bedroom a couple of hours later when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He was excited that it was Ryan, who had come to surprise him, that he took off his shirt and laid on his bed.

"Come in" he said lustfully

_**Ha, Ha, Ha,  
Ha, Ha, Ha, **_

_**Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,**_

_**How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down**_

The door opened and Troy got a shock as to who walked through the door. He grabbed his shirt and held it up to his chest.

"Now that's a sight that I haven't seen for a while" the figure commented grinning.

"Gabi.Hey"

Gabriella couldn't stop staring at Troy's body. She missed it and she hated the fact that Ryan got to see and touch it every single day. It made her skin boil when she saw the too holding hands in classes or making out in the corridor. She didn't show it but she hated it. She hated Ryan. She hated Ryan because he had the one thing that she wanted but could never have again. She wished that it was her who Troy had his arms wrapped around, she wished it was her who Troy thrust in and out of night after night, she wished it was her that Troy said he loved 12 times a day. She wished it was her every time she saw Ryan with Troy.

_**How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down**_

"Hey Troy" she replied seductively walking towards him. She had a plan, she was going to try and make Troy straight so that she could be with him. She loved him so much and she deserved to be with him. Not Ryan.

"Can I help you with something" Troy became a little scared about what she was doing. The look that she was giving him was a lustful, sexy look that he didn't want to see from her.

"I want you"

"Excuse me" Troy was shocked at what she was saying.

"You heard me" she pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Gabs" Troy started but was interrupted when Gabriella forced her lips upon Troy's. He couldn't believe what she was doing. She knew that he was with Ryan and that he would never cheat on him. Especially with her. He pushed her off him and looked at her with a disgustful look on his face.

_**All that shit about me,  
All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA**_

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

"Taking you back" she teased him gently by running her fingers across his chest. She placed her hands between his legs and squeezed. "Oh God" Troy moaned. He couldn't help it. It felt good. Gabriella once again climbed on top of him and took off her top.

But unlike the first time, Troy let her do it. He watched as she took off her top, he watched whilst she unclipped her bra, he watched as she unbuttoned his jeans and he watched as she started to suck on his nipple. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop himself. It felt too good. It felt different from when Ryan had done it. It felt more natural. He couldn't stop the lust that he was feeling for Gabriella and the way she made him feel inside.

_**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,**_

"Gabby. Oh God" he pulled off his jeans and boxer shorts. He pulled Gabriella closer and kissed her passionately on the lips, inserting his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him back and wrapped his arms around him.

Troy rolled over so that he was on top and ran his hand up her thigh and up her skirt. He didn't care about what was happening at the moment. He had missed this. He had missed her. He placed his hand upon her breast and softly caressed it, teasing her nipple with his finger.

_**Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA**_

"Troy" Gabriella moaned, feeling Troy's hardened member press against her thigh. Troy pulled down Gabriella's knickers and rammed himself inside of her. She moaned with pain the first couple of times but then those moans of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure the more that Troy thrust himself inside of her.

Ryan knocked on The Bolton's door. He had a bunch of flowers for Troy and was hoping that Troy was able to go out on a date with him that night. He was dressed in dark jeans, a dark blue top and he had topped it off with a dark blue hat. He knew how much Troy loved that outfit so he wore it. Alison Bolton answered the door and smiled when she saw him.

_**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,**_

"Hello Ryan" she couldn't stop the smile on her face. He looked just so adorable and thought that Ryan was perfect for Troy.

"Hello Mrs Bolton. Is Troy in?"

"Yes he and Gabriella are upstairs"

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha **_

_**Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'**_

Ryan went upstairs. He was disappointed that Gabriella was there because then he and Troy wouldn't be able to mess around but waiting always made things more passionate and special. But he would wait. Besides Troy would always make it up to him later on.

As he was approaching Troy's door he could hear the moans that were coming from Troy's room. He began to get worried. They were sexual moans. 'What is going on' he thought. 'Troy wouldn't cheat on me. Would he?' he shook the thought away but it wouldn't go. He had to find out what was going on. He opened the door and was shocked at the scene that he saw in front of him.: Troy thrusting himself into Gabriella and she running her fingers across his chest. Troy looked up as he heard the door open and saw Ryan.

**_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,_**  
**_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_**

"OMG Ry" he pushed Gabriella off himself and wrapped a sheet around getting up and going to Ryan.

"How could you Troy. I thought that you loved me" he didn't care about hiding the tears. He left them flow.

"I do Ry. This is just…"

_**Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,**_

"Fuck off Troy. You want her. You've got her. We're FINSIHED" he ran out of Troy's room and went downstairs. "Ryan what's…" Jack started but Ryan ran out of the house and went to his car. He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe that Troy had cheated on him. And with Gabriella. Troy promised that he would never cheat on him, he promised that he would always be there for him, he promised that he would never hurt him. But he had. He had broken all the promises that he had made. 'Maybe Troy doesn't love me after all' he thought to himself. If he could lie about all the promises he had made then maybe he was lying about loving him.

He got into his car and cried the hardest he ever had. Troy was the one person that he had truly loved. He gave everything to Troy, including his virginity and this is how he went and repaid him. He felt used. He felt dirty and he hated himself. He started the car and drove off. He knew that his life wasn't worth living if Troy wasn't in it.

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend**_

_**(( Well actually yes I did ))**_


End file.
